DeStressing Hermione
by Misaki234
Summary: A drunken Hermione admits to the Twins that she has been sex-starved for the last few years. They set about trying to solve the problem...Hermione/Fred/George...M Rated


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Okay, this is a threesome between Hermione and the Twins. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

"Fred?" Hermione called, closing the front door behind her. The apartment that they shared with his twin brother was suspiciously quiet, and Hermione began to wave her wand around, casting spells to detect any mischief. She most certainly did not want to have to hold a meeting with the Minister of Magic with bright green hair again!

"George?" She called the other twin, listening out for any noise.

There still wasn't any. She pursed her lips and sighed. If she were to step any further into the living room, she risked getting pranked, but if she stood where she was, she would quickly develop cramp in her legs. It was the issue of living part-time with the practical jokers, who had willingly let her use their spare room during the week so she would have less of a commute to work each morning, but on the unspoken agreement that she would not cast anything serious on them if they pranked her.

She finally took the step forward, holding her breath for a few seconds until she realised that there was absolutely nothing amiss. She really was alone in the flat.

A rare smile cross her lips, prettying her face. She kicked off her shoes and lined them up by the door, and then traipsed down the corridor to her room, where she grabbed a towel and her pyjamas (a white tank top and a grey pair of shorts) and headed to the bathroom, where she proceeded to have the most heavenly shower that she had had in a while. As she was towel-drying her hair, she heard the twins come in, laughing loudly about something, and she walked out into the kitchen, her hair loose and damp around her shoulders.

"Hey, boys," she greeted them, and they greeted her back.

She walked past them to the fridge and bent down to pick up a chocolate bar that she had left in there, unaware that both twins were staring blatantly at her bottom. In was of no secret to the Weasley family that the twins had adored Hermione for a long time, and Ginny had even dropped several hints that they only invited her to stay in the hope of getting her in bed.

It was true, but thankfully Hermione remained blissfully aware, still suffering from the low self-esteem that she had in school which resulted in her disbelieving that people were actually interested. However, Fred had once walked in on Hermione in the shower at the Burrow back in her sixth year, and whilst she was mortified, he had been instantly aroused by her hourglass figure that she used to keep hidden under baggy clothes. Once he had shown the pensieve to George, they had both decided that they would get Hermione in bed, no matter what.

"Hermione, we've just made a large order, do you want to celebrate with us?" Fred asked, holding out a glass of pure vodka.

"Sure," she stood up and closed the door, grabbing the glass and draining it down. "Sounds fucking perfect to me."

"Something happened at work today?" Fred asked, after an exchange of confused glances with his doppelganger.

"Oh, just stupid men thinking that women are incompetent bitches who should go home and take care of the children," Hermione held out her glass for another refill, and Fred obliged, watching her pour it down her throat. "And the asshole implied that I was a workaholic because I couldn't get anyone if I tried!"

"That's ridiculous!" George spoke up, his eyes following her glass as she downed a third glass, which equated to approximately six shots of vodka. Suddenly Hermione began to laugh, and the twins realised that she had managed to get herself drunk in less than five minutes.

"I can get any man I want!" She exclaimed. "I'm just focussed on my work and I don't want the hassle of a relationship."

"Hermione, when was the last time you had a relationship?" Fred enquired, watching her sway on her feet.

"Ron, four years ago," she said promptly. "Haven't had sex since then either. God, now, that I miss!"

"Four years?" They cried out in unison.

"Yeah," Hermione stared glumly down at her chest. "Stupid work."

She sat down on the chair and crossed her arms, unconsciously pushing her breasts up. Fred swallowed hard as he looked at her nipples, which were visible through her thin top. George moved towards her and winked at his brother.

"Hermione, why don't you consider friends with benefits?" George suggested.

"Ha, who with?" Hermione snorted. "Harry's with Ginny and I wouldn't go near Ron with a ten-foot barge pole. He's handsome, but he's a jackass."

"Agreed," the twins said in unison.

"What about us then?" Fred asked, both of them stepping even closer to her.

"That could get messy," Hermione said, biting her lower lip. "I live with you. Besides, which one of you would I pick?"

"How about both of us?" George whispered in her ear. "We can take you."

"Is this some sort of prank?" Hermione stood up and promptly sat back down again because of her unsteadiness. "If so, that's not very nice."

"No prank, we promise."

Hermione let her eyes slide over both of their bodies. Both of them had a nice physique, arms that were strong enough to wrap around you, but their hands were gentle enough to sooth you. They were the same height, both a head taller than Hermione who was quite tall herself, but it suited them well. Although they were mischievous, they were very handsome and had wonderful eyes that you could just lose yourself in.

She noticed this, fixing on Fred's eyes, feeling herself being drawn into them, her unhibited mind creating scenarios of her writhing around on the bed with him, feeling skin to skin contact for the first time in years.

Fred noticed her breathing quickened and he nodded slightly to George, who stepped behind the dazed woman, sliding his hands down her bare arms as he bent down, his breath tickling her ear. He could feel the goosebumps that rose on her arm from his touch, and he gently began to kiss her neck, feeling his heart race when she unconscious tilted her head to give him better access.

Fred blinked and broke the spell, his self-control disappearing in the same instance as he stepped forward and claimed her mouth hungrily with his own, his hands fisting in her hair as she responded with passion.

"Oh, she's so hot," George gasped out as he moved his hands to her waist, shifting slowly towards her breasts.

Hermione, impatient and desperate for touch, grabbed hold of his hands and placed them smack over her aching breasts, moaning out loud when he finally began to play with her hardened nipples.

"Do I get you both at the same time?" Hermione asked as Fred began to pull down her top.

"You can if you want," George answered, his hands moving to her now bare breasts, revelling in her reaction as she arched into his touch, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Good," Hermione panted out as Fred slid down her little bitty shorts that had been the source of their torture since Grimmauld Place, revealing her black silk panties. "I love anal."

Both the twins paused in shock and looked up at her.

"You meant me having one of you fuck me and I give the other a blowjob at the same time, didn't you?" Hermione smirked at their faces. "That gets messy, and besides, I've always wanted a threesome doing both anal and normal sex."

"Oh, god, I love you," Fred gasped out, reaching out and ripping her underwear off her, tossing the scraps onto the floor as he spread her legs open and settled between, looking at her pink shaved pussy which was glistening for him.

In the same instant that George latched onto one of her nipples and bit down, Fred leaned forward and licked her all the way up her slit, causing a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure that had her crying out in pleasure, already half way towards her first non-self-induced orgasm in four years.

"Wait, guys," Hermione halted both of them. "Can we move this to a bed? It'll be more comfortable."

With a grin, Fred lifted her up and carried her quickly to his room, his brother trailing behind. As soon as they deposited Hermione back onto the bed, Fred began to tongue her clit very lightly, teasingly until she broke, grabbing hold of his hair and forcing his head down until he began to please her. George alternated between kissing her and playing with her breasts, his hand resting on her hip until she started undulating her hips, her cries becoming louder and louder until the dam finally burst, her legs squeezed Fred's head so tightly that he saw stars.

George slid two of his fingers up inside her and covered them in her essence, before he shifted her onto her side, him behind her, Fred in front. As Fred began to tease her again, George began to play with the outside of her 'special' hole, rubbing against it.

"She's getting more turned on by that," Fred commented to his twin. "I can feel it."

George took one of the coated fingers and began to gently ease it into her. Although she had said that she liked anal, it had been a long time since she had sex at all, so he took the liberty of time with her.

At least, he would have done if she hadn't moved her ass down his finger to quicken his pace.

"Too slow, baby," Hermione said, the sensation both strange and overwhelmingly familiar to her. "I like it fast."

"Shut her up, Fred," George ordered playfully, and he watched as his brother stripped, joining the naked Hermione on the bed and slipping his engorged penis between her plump, kissable lips.

As Hermione sucked, George slid another finger up to join the first and began to scissor her, stretching her hole to prepare her. They all shifted position so that Fred was sat up against the headboard, Hermione sucking him off in the 'doggie' position so that George could easily gain access to her.

George stripped now, chucking his clothes on the floor as he hurried to take the woman who had been haunting his dreams, and then he covered his penis with her natural lubricant, positioning himself at her hole.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yes," she mumbled, her mouth full of cock.

George pushed forward, feeling his head push through the tight sphincter of muscle. He stopped her a second to regain control; it felt as if he were going to come in that very second. Once he had calmed down enough he eased himself into her anus, feeling her stretch around him. As soon as he was buried deep within her, he began to move in and out, listening out to her muffled moans.

"Alright, George, let me get in her before I explode," Fred gasped out, his hand wound in her curls, her head bobbing up and down over him. "She's fucking fantastic."

With some awkward manoeuvring, they managed to get Hermione positioned over Fred's glistening erection without George sliding out of her, and George eased out enough to allow Hermione to sink down over him, hearing both his brother and the witch emit equal sighs of pleasure at the sensation.

"Ready to be filled?" George asked.

"Oh, god, yes," Hermione moaned out, bouncing ever so slightly upon Fred.

George pushed her forward, Fred wrapping his arms around her to hold them chest to chest and George eased back in, listening to her choked cries of pleasure as he did so. When he shifted within her, she came with a cry, the sensation of them both filling her too much for her to take.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked the trembling woman, who had collapsed completely onto him.

"Really intense," she whispered to him. "Don't stop though, please."

At her words they both began to take her rougher, hearing her moans of satisfaction every time one of them thrusted in. They established a routine very quickly, with Fred thrusting in as George eased out and vice versa. She was being stimulated constantly, and she felt the coil begin to tighten again, and she began to move with them even more, gaining the extra motion to tip her over the edge once more, screaming out an undistinguishable cry.

Her tightening around them was too intense for them to hold off any more, and they both ejaculated at the same time, spilling their seed inside the sated woman.

George slowly exited her, collapsing on the bed beside them with a sigh of relief. He had never had such a good lay before in his life.

"That was fantastic," Hermione gasped, collapsing onto Fred's chest. "We definitely have to do this again."

A matching smile spread across their faces at her words, and they managed to gain enough energy to high-five one another, finally getting what they'd been after for years.

* * *

Ehh, it's not very good.

I need my constant muse of Becky dearest to make it half decent.

Let me know what you think

Toodles,

Adrian

xoxo


End file.
